Winter Blossom
by Lairis
Summary: The window into your heart maybe covered in ice but one day that ice will melt what are you afraid they will find?" Some things will be exposed and somethings may simply stay in our thoughts locked behind the wall around us. SasuSaku. Metaphorical.


_He was cold, ice-like, he was winter. She however was beautiful, innocents so bright it destroyed and over lighted the shadows winter creates. He wishes to touch the light just once, but he is a killer, and is afraid she will see through his ice and snow, because she is spring. What does snow become when it melts?_

Onyx black eyes and long raven hair represented the dusk nights he brought to the kippers and the gloomy days drenched in detached loneliness. His skin was as pale as the snow that plagued his days, falling softly onto people's hearts, making them resentful of his charisma. He was cold, as you would expect him to be. He was winter after all.  
Lacerating hearts, slicing down heads, winter was indeed the bringer of death. He was beautiful, but in a cold way. Like ice or fire, a beauty you touch only to regret. His eyes were distant, as if they were not there at all, as if he felt nothing.

_Only spring…_

Spring was picturesque, innocent and serene. Winter lingered over her, always so close and yet never touching. His fingers hovered reluctantly above her perfect pink hair, splayed over the pure white pillows and sheets. He longed to touch her just once, to brush her softly shaded lips and entangled his fingers in her short tresses. Her eyes, when open were the brightest of green like new born leaves, sprouting on the trees that littered in her awakening.  
Spring was his escape. How long did he spend his days simply watching the way she smiled when she talked to him? He did not deserve any of it, but he did not deny her his ears, only his touch. Her smiles were as warm as her days, sprouting new life where he had destroyed it. Everything else seemed to wash away in her presence, and her beauty reflected the light she shone in her array.

Her tears stained her cheeks like the gentle rain fall that fell at her shores, in her doze, the heart break he always left her. The tears were stilled and he longed to wipe them away.

When her lids revealed her orbs, she stared up at him; coal reflecting jade, hate reflecting love and darkness reflecting light; spring did not know of winter's affection, only her own towards him, and yet many times she woke up to him lingering over her sleeping form. He would not touch her, though she would ask, maybe just a touch would heal him.

But he kept away, knowing he did not want her to see the real him, because he was dark, because he killed, because he was a sinner. Instead he feed her his coldness, the ice that surrounded his soul and his body, his curtain for the window in his heart he knew would reveal himself. He knew, one touch from her would melt it, wither its defenses and she would see him for who he was.

_A killer, A sinner, A murderer. But he would pretend_

Only she could because she was spring.

_Spring melts the ice of winter away._

Because her touch was like fire, and he could not handle her warmth.

_What does winter's snow become when it melts?_

Because she was the only one who could see into it_._

_Does it become ice?_

_  
_  
Because he did not want her to see what lay underneath_._

_No._

Because…he loved her_._

_It becomes spring._

_**Author's note: **Yeah, yeah I know, it's one of those "aw! so cute!" or "ew! that's so corny!" type things. Seriously though; I'm not one of those cheesy-happy love story fans. But I pride myself on not being depressing either! Because of this I compromise with fluffy angst! Hah. _

_No seriously though, I'm aware of how corny this is and I'm sorry. sigh I can only hope my next story will have less...blah! In it haha. _

_If anyone has thrown up due to this story; I would like to take this moment to apologize and state that the author nor any other producer of this story is responsible for any of your bodily fluids and that your body's reactions are your own problem. _

_Now, if you excuse me I need to run before the angry mob kills me for this crappy story. Thanks for reading..._

Later days!

-**Lairis **


End file.
